Baby, It's Yours
by Thee Britty
Summary: Randy Orton wasn't ready to be a father and never expected to be one. She didn't expect to help him take care of the baby and neither did their three other roommates.


**Disclaimer: You know the rules.  
**

**Author's Note: I am not sure about this one. I had a better story typed out that didn't involve a baby but STUPID Microsoft Word refuses to open up, claiming that the file is corrupt. But this is what I came up with I went to re-write it. Meh. Obviously this an AU fic. They are all out of college and just entering the professional world of work. Madelyne (pronoucned Mad-e-line) is a child psychologist, Chris is an English teacher at a high school, Jay is an accountant, Randy is a lawyer (as usual :), and I dunno what Adam should be. Suggestions?!  
**

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

She yawned as she walked to the front door where somebody on the other side was pounding endlessly on. Her blonde locks were pulled back into a ponytail and her body was barely covered in a sports jersey and a pair of cotton boy shorts. She wasn't a happy camper; especially at two in the morning with somebody waking her up when she had just gone to sleep about an hour and a half ago. She let out an irritated sigh before she pulled open the door.

"Seriously?! Go away, it's two am!" she said before open her eyes fully and then took in the sight of a woman who looked younger than herself with a small newborn little girl in her arms. "Whoa. What are you doing with a baby out at this time?"

"Here you have to take her; her father is Randy Orton," the distressed mother said as she shoved the newborn baby into her arms. "Her name is Adalyn Rose Jackston."

She looked down at the newborn baby that was put into her arms and then looked wide eyed at the woman who had put the baby in her arms.

"You can't leave her here, I'm sorry," she tried to say but the mother of the child had all ready ran back to her car and got into the vehicle and left. "Oh little baby, I'm so sorry."

"Madelyne?" a sleepy Chris Jericho said as he walked out of the room at hearing the commotion. "What are you doing out here?"

Madelyne slowly turned around to face her best friend, the baby still in her arms, and the shocked look still on her face. Chris rubbed at his eyes when he saw that his best friend was holding a newborn baby in her arms. He walked closer to her and he looked down into her arms to see Adalyn wide awake and just staring up at the people who were looking at her.

"Chris, hold this baby while I go kill one Randy Orton," Madelyne snapped as she handed the baby to Chris without letting him protest as she walked towards Randy Orton's bedroom. She pushed the door open without knocking and saw Randy fast asleep face down in the middle of his bed. She grabbed one of the bottles of waters he had stashed in his closet and dumped it on his back which caused him to jump up in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell, Madelyne?!" he yelled at the blonde woman who stood holding the bottle of water in her hands.

"You are the most stupid man in the world. How could you forget to use a condom, Randy Orton?! I know you're a Manwhore but come on! Even _you_ should remember to wear a condom when you're fucking some dumb bimbo," she shouted at him as she motioned with her hands, flinging water all over his room.

"First of all, stop getting water all over my room Madelyne, and second of all, what the fuck are you talking about?!" he asked as he jerked the water bottle out of her hand.

She raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to follow her as she walked back out into the living room where now Chris, Jay, and Adam were all sitting on the couch, the latter of the three now holding the baby. Madelyne pointed to Adam and the baby that was in his lap.

"That baby is yours, Randy; some bimbo whore dropped her off here, stating that you were the father," Madelyne stated then crossed her arms firmly over her chest, waiting for Randy to explain himself.

Randy looked dumbfounded as he stared at Adam as Adam held the small baby in his arms, moving her from his lap to his arms. He looked at Madelyne, who looked beyond pissed and then looked to Jay who seemed lost in all of this. Madelyne shoved Randy out of the way and walked over to Adam and carefully took the baby from Adam then walked back over to Randy.

"How do we know that that baby is even mine? That bitch could have been lying and just wanted to drop the baby off here so she wouldn't have to deal with the brat herself," Randy snapped at Madelyne who sent him a dirty look.

"Her name is Adalyn Rose Jackston, Randy, do not call the baby just a baby, she has a name and you can go get a paternity test tomorrow with your baby," Madelyne said as she pushed the baby into Randy's arms. "But I am going back to sleep. Oh, and the mom left some things out on the yard, you might want to bring them in."

Madelyne turned and walked back into her bedroom after telling Jay, Chris, and Adam good night. Randy looked down at the small baby that was now in his arms and he sighed as he looked at Jay and Adam, asking for help.

"Can one of you help me carry the stuff in?" Randy asked as he laid the baby down on the floor, out of the way.

"I'll help you man," Jay said, rising to his feet as Chris just shook his head no and mouthed that Madelyne would kill him if he did.

"Chris, Maddy is your best friend, not your girlfriend," Adam said as he slapped Chris on the back as he rose to his feet. "And you can't say you've been with her before either because sleeping in the same bed with clothes on is different then without clothes. Trust me, as a Rated R Superstar, I would know."

Adam cockily smirked at one of his friends as he disappeared into his own bedroom, which was upstairs and away from Randy's and Jay's but across the hall from Madelyne's. Chris rolled his eyes as he walked into his own room that was on the first floor just like Jay's and Randy's.

--

"Maddy, please help him, for me!" Chris whined as Adalyn continued to cry in Randy's room. Chris collapsed into one of the chairs that was in the kitchen.

"Fine," Maddy sighed as she walked through the kitchen and through the living room and carefully pushed the door open to Randy's room where she saw Adalyn in the bassinet that Randy had carried in last night and Randy who was staring at the baby, not knowing what to do. "Randy, you're a lost cause."

"As long as I'm not a blonde ditz," he spat angrily at her as she picked up the baby and gave him a dirty look before grabbing the diaper bag and hoisting it up onto her shoulder.

"You should watch what you say, Randy because you live in a house with four blondes," she said as sweet as she could manage before she walked into the kitchen to make Adalyn a bottle. "Chris, hold Addy while I make her a bottle, please."

"Addy? I thought her name was Adalyn," Chris said as he willingly took the baby that Madelyne was holding out to him.

Maddy shrugged her shoulders as she dug through the diaper bag and found a clear bottle trimmed in pink and then found a can of formula. She read the instructions before putting in six ounces of warm water then three scoops of the powder formula. She screwed the lid with the nipple on before shaking the bottle, mixing the powder with the water up. She smiled as Chris was now singing a soft lullaby to her, which was calming her cries for now.

"You're so sweet, Chris; that's why you're my best friend," Maddy grinned as she took Adalyn from Chris, earning a glare from her best friend in return.

"I am not sweet, I am the Ayatollah of Rock and Roll, Madelyne; I can assure you that I, Chris Jericho, am not sweet," he said as she began to walk into the living room.

"Whatever Chris, I still think you are," she said as she sat down in the lazy boy recliner and began to feed Adalyn her bottle. She looked down into the blue eyes of the little girl then looked at the dark hair covering her head. "I think you are Randy's daughter, Addy. I can tell."

"She's not my kid," Randy grumbled as he sat on the couch with the TV remote control in his hand. "And you shouldn't get too attached to her, Maddy because she's not going to stay here."

"Don't listen to your daddy, Addy, he's just a grump," Maddy cooed at the baby then shooting a very dirty look towards the self proclaimed Legend Killer. "You'll stay here, just wait and see baby girl."

"Madelyne, do not call that thing my child, I am not its father," Randy hissed sending Maddy a dirty look of his own.

Madelyne ignored him as she continued to feed the baby in her arms. She glanced up as she heard a door shut from upstairs and she watched as a shirtless Adam walked down the stairs; his long wavy blonde hair disheveled from sleeping. She smiled a little as he sat down on the couch on the opposite end as Randy. She pulled the bottle away from Adalyn and moved the baby up to her shoulder, covering the shoulder with a burp cloth first.

"Jeez, Randy, even I would remember to use a condom," Adam said as he rested his head on the palm of his hand as he watched Maddy burp the little girl.

"Everybody would remember to use a condom but Randy, Adam," Maddy interrupted before Randy could answer Adam. "God, Randy, how come all the girls sleep with you? Shouldn't they know better?"

"Maddy, not all the girls sleep with him; you turned him down the minute Chris invited you to move in with us and it's been bugging him ever since," Adam smirked as he tossed a throw pillow at Randy, who had a scowl on his face.

"Shut up, Adam. Who's side are you on? The bitch over there or me?" Randy asked chucking the pillow back at Adam's head.

Adam looked at Randy then looked over at Maddy as he thought about Randy's question. He was about to answer when Jay walked into the room and sat in the middle of Randy and Adam, interrupting Adam's train of though.

"Randy go get dressed so you can take Adalyn with you to go get a paternity test," Maddy ordered him as she finished giving Adalyn her bottle, rocking softly in the lazy boy recliner. "And please, don't take ten years to decide which pair of jeans to wear or what shirt to wear. Just throw on a pair of jeans and a gray affliction shirt, then you'll be ready to go. I'll dress Adalyn."

Randy rolled his eyes but got up to his feet and walked to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Maddy just chuckled at Randy's reactions before paying attention to Adalyn and then looked over at Jay and Adam, who were staring at her with amused expressions on their faces.

"What?" she said with a frown on her face.

"Nothing," said Jay and Adam at the same exact time as Jay scooted over on the couch, leaving a cushion's space in between him and his best friend. He grabbed the television remote and turned the TV to a sports game.

Maddy rolled her eyes and pulled the empty bottle away from Adalyn and placed it on the end table before burping Adalyn against her shoulder again. Her attention was still on the boys instead of the small baby.

"Seriously, what?" Maddy sighed as she stood up, balancing the baby in one arm as she looked at two of her roommates.

"It's just that, you hate Randy; you and him are always at each others throats but now, you're offering to do things with his child and taking care of his child. What gives, Mads?" Adam asked as he looked at his only female roommate.

"Okay, Adam, being nice to that douche and hating him are two different things. I still hate him but do you think he can handle taking care of a baby? Hell, he can't handle taking care of himself so nobody should trust him in taking care of another person's life," Maddy stated as she walked over to Randy's door and knocked. "You better be dressed because I'm coming in whether you're ready or not!"

--

The doctor walked into the hospital room and he looked at Randy as he held the little girl in his arms, obviously doing a horrible job at it. Maddy rolled her eyes before taking the infant from the grown man and sending him a dirty look as she let the doctor take a swab of the inside of Adalyn's cheek then watched as he placed the Q Tip in a sealed proof container. She sat back down in one of the chairs and pulled a hot pink pacifier with a butterfly on the middle part of the pacifier. She carefully placed the pacifier into the baby's mouth and watched as the doctor took a cheek swab of the inside of Randy's mouth.

"Okay, these results will be back within two to three weeks, depending on the lab. Would you like me to call you about the results or send you a paper?" the doctor asked, looking at Randy to get his answer out of him.

"You can send a letter; I'm never around my cell phone to answer it. I'm either in the office or at the gym," Randy said as Maddy began to place Adalyn back in her pink and brown car seat, cooing at the small infant. "I gave my address to the nurse and all that. Thanks."

Randy didn't give the doctor any time to answer before leaving the room. Maddy rolled her eyes before picking up the car seat and then the diaper bag before following Randy out of the room. She handed him the car seat as he waited in the lobby for her to catch up.

"Could you walk any slower?" he hissed at her as he carried the car seat and the baby out of the hospital, Maddy practically jogging to keep up with him.

"I'm sorry for having shorter and skinnier legs that you," Maddy snapped back at him as she followed him to his Hummer. She watched as he carefully placed the car seat in the back seat into the base that she had helped him install before they left the house.

"Get in," he said as he shut the door then climbed into the driver's seat.

Maddy rolled her eyes as she got into the passenger's seat and put on her seat belt, knowing how Randy's driving can be when he's in a bad mood. She looked over at him as he started the vehicle then carefully backed out of the parking space and then pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway. She glanced into the backseat then back at Randy.

"You know the results are going to come out positive, Randy. She looks too much like you not to be your child," Maddy said, fiddling with her necklace.

"I don't want to talk about it, Madelyne. I can't handle a child, I heard you say it yourself and I talked to my father's lawyer last night and I can't give the brat up for adoption unless I have the mother's written consent, Madelyne. So don't start this lecture about how irresponsible I am and how I should have pledge abstinence or something stupid like that because I know what I should have done but I clearly did not go that route," Randy snapped at the woman in his driver's seat.

"Don't need to be such a fucking dick about it, Randy. You need to talk about it because the baby's going to be with you more than not. So you're going to have to find a day care and buy her an actual crib and I know how you hate spending money but she will grow out of that bassinet sooner or later probably much sooner than later. You will also have to buy her clothes, diapers, wipes, bath stuff, and baby food when she gets to that stage," Maddy stated firmly.

Randy glared at Maddy as he stopped at a red light. He tapped his thumbs against the steering wheel as his grip slowly tightened on the steering wheel.

"Shut up Madelyne! I just fucking said that I didn't want to fucking talk about it. God, doesn't anything get through that blonde little head of yours?! Are you _that_ fucking stupid? Jesus, Maddy, no wonder Phil dumped you," Randy yelled angrily at his roommate.

Maddy looked at him, tears filling her eyes as he mentioned her ex boyfriend, Phil Brooks. She crossed her arms firmly over her chest and looked out the window as he began to drive to the house that they lived in; Adalyn now crying due to Randy's yelling. It finally dawned on Randy what he had said in his moment of anger and he sighed and ran his hand through his very short dark hair.

"Maddy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," Randy said, trying to apologize to his female roommate.

"Just shut up, Randy," Maddy snapped at him, turning to face him; the tears now streaming down her face. "What right do you have to talk about my personal life? Huh?! How would you like it if I shoved it into your face that you got a girl pregnant and that Adam wasn't the one to get a girl pregnant?"

Randy went to talk but Maddy just turned her head away from him, ignoring him once again. She chose to ignore the screaming baby that was in the backseat as she continued to watch the scenery pass by as old memories of her and Phil rushed through her mind as Randy finally pulled into the driveway. The minute he was parked, Maddy got out of the car and rushed into the house, slamming the door behind her, still not caring that the tears were still evident on her face. She jogged up the stairs after shoving Chris aside.

"Maddy?!" Chris said before turning his attention to Randy who was just now walking into the house, the car seat slung over his left arm. "What did you do to her?"


End file.
